Recently, with the development of the information and communication technology, various contents (for example, television broadcast programs) can viewed using means such as digital terrestrial broadcasting, satellite broadcasting, network distributions, etc. With the circumstances, a video recording and playback apparatus for recording or playing back the contents has become widespread. Lately, a video recording and playback apparatus capable of recording the information about user preference for broadcast program contents, and outputting candidates for broadcast program contents to be recorded and played back has been well known. A user can select a broadcast program to be recorded or played back from an output list of recording or playback candidates.
When a plurality of users share and use one video recording and playback apparatus, and if each use has his or her own preference, it might be hard to generate a content list of playback candidates that each user satisfies.
Relating to the problem described above, the patent document 1 discloses a video recording and playback apparatus for scheduling to record a broadcast program according to the priority among a plurality of users who have scheduled to record broadcast programs when they schedule to record the broadcast programs for the same broadcasting periods. The patent document 2 discloses a video recording and playback apparatus capable of easily recording and playing back a broadcast program satisfying the preferences of all users when a plurality of users view a broadcast program.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-298686
Patent Document 2: International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 05/015902